Early Mornings
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: Tobias/Tris first time smut! If you don't like then don't read. Please R&R! :) One-shot!


**I haven't written anything in a while, I sort of had a long break and did some role-playing instead – which I'm still completely obsessed with, by the way – but now I just felt like writing some smut and whatever else. Post-Insurgent! **

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything.**

My shoulder ached as I woke very early the following morning. I barely got any sleep, not like I was expecting it, and I could practically feel the bags under my eyes. I yawned loudly, stretching at the same time. I glance down and notice that I was the only one in the bed. As soon as I begin wondering, Tobias re-enters the room, bearing some fresh clothes for me.

"Good morning." He says, smiling.

"What's so good about it, Tobias?" I snap. I shake my head burying my face in my hands. "Sorry. I'm just so tired and-"

"-It's fine." He cuts me off, sitting down next to me. "I understand, Tris."

I smile then lean forward, kissing him gently, glad that he understood how I felt. I raise my hands to his neck, I run my fingers through his hair and I feel him shiver. I part my lips and lick his lower lip; which he responds. He darts his tongue into my mouth, massaging my tongue with his. Tobias fights for dominance in the kiss and easily wins out. He brushes his lips along my tattoos, biting occasionally which makes me let out a soft moan. Tobias smiles against my skin, making me feel as if volts of electricity were zapping me.

"Tobias." I mutter, quietly in pleasure when he starts placing kisses along my shoulder. I felt something in the pit of my stomach light up, like it was a fire. Then soon after, I realized what it was. Desire. I wanted him. I wanted Tobias. And badly. Panic settled into my system. I wanted him but I was still terrified, though, I trusted Tobias with more than my life. I clenched my eyes shut, breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. A war was breaking out in my mind, debating what I should do. I knew that Tobias would wait for me, heck he'd go to Hell for me, but I felt really guilty. I know he'd been waiting for a long time and it probably was killing him on the inside.

"Tris." I heard him say. I opened up my eyes to seeing Tobias looking down at me, his eyebrows puckered, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

I was so surprised how only three small words could break me. A few tears stroll down my face. I dig my head into his chest as I started to sob. Tobias stroked my hair silently. "I'm s-sorry." I wept. "It's just- everything is so messed up now. My parents are dead, Caleb betrayed me. I don't know what to do, Tobias. I'm scared."

He kisses my temple, rocking me back and forth slowly. "Tris you're going to be fine." He murmurs. "I'm your family now. I promise you that I'll do everything I can in my power to protect you and keep you alive." Tobias kisses away some tears on my face then brushes some hair out of my eyes. "You're strong enough to get through this."

"Thank you." I whisper. "For believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you." He replies.

That was all I needed to hear to make up my mind. I crawl into his lap to straddle his hips. He's taken aback for a moment then responds, kissing me back with enthusiasm. I run my fingers along his chest down south. I reach his hips and squeeze them. He moans lightly and I feel like melting on the spot, the sound he made me go crazy. I wrap my finger through the loop-hole of his jeans, pulling him closer to me. Tobias tightened his grip around me, wrapping his arms around my back, thankfully he avoided my sore shoulder. It still hadn't healed properly yet.

I tug on his shirt, sending him a clear message. _Get that off._ I begin unbuttoning the shirt, slowly when Tobias caught my wrist. I pull away, looking at him strangely.

"Tris we don't have to do this." He says. "You know that we don't have to do this right now."

"But I want to." I admit, blushing. "Tobias I've wanted to for a long time. I trust you not to hurt me, isn't that enough?" suddenly it dawned on me. "Y-You don't want to, do you?"

I went to climb off him when he captures my lips in another kiss that I couldn't resist. He pulls away only slightly, leaning his forehead to mine. "Tell me to stop and I will." The sides of my mouth twitch upward and I careen in for another kiss. With a few inventive maneuvers of his tongue I felt extremely vulnerable. I run my fingers through his hair, messing it up, also encouraging him to keep going. Tobias' hand snakes down my sides to my underwear. They lingered just for a moment then went to my singlet, fiddling with the hem. I show no protest and soon he's pulling it up, over my head. I kiss down his neck softly, too embarrassed to see Tobias' reaction. I start on his own shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons. He tears the rest of the shirt off, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. I smile into the kiss, pressing myself against him. "Go easy on me, Tris." He murmurs huskily. His voice was clouded with desire and want and it took all the self-control I had to utilize to stop myself from melting away. I find my fingers crawling up his thighs to the hem of his pants a few minutes later.

"Tobias." I mutter against his lips. I suddenly feel Tobias' hands running down my side, burning my skin as if his fingers were fire. Another moan escapes my lips and I bite down on his lower lip. He smirks for a second then drops it, slipping a few fingers underneath the waistband of my pants. Tobias tugs them down easily and, soon, they join the shirts on the floor. His fingers crawl around to my back as I bury myself into his chest, caressing his collarbone. Tobias fumbles for just a second with the clasp of my bra then manages to discard it. I flush as he looks me up and down. I felt so intimidated as he scanned me, not to mention how uncomfortable I was with the size of my breasts. "You're so beautiful, Tris." He whispers, sensing my insecurities. I blush even harder, quite certain that my face might catch alight.

Tobias kisses down my neck, collarbone then to the swell of my breasts. I gasp as he takes a nipple into his mouth then sucks softly until it hardens. "Tobias." I say in a breathy tone. He repeats this process with my other breast then kisses his way back up to my lips. I wrap my fingers around his pants then pull them straight down to his knees. Tobias kicks the rest of the way, finally getting the pants off. His hands run back down to my legs. I shudder as he starts strolling his fingers along my thigh. He reaches my underwear then glances at me, showing a 'are you sure?' look. I nod in approval and Tobias brings them down. I was no completely exposed, completely at his mercy and completely vulnerable. I felt even more intimidated than before. I kept thinking that he wouldn't like the way I looked, that maybe he would just ditch me. But all those thoughts suddenly vanished as I felt his finger drifting up my slit. I clench the bed sheets in my fingers, gasping. Tobias smiles at this reaction to which he does it again.

"Just get on with it!" I say, shutting my eyes.

Tobias runs his fingers along my leg then lifts up my leg over his shoulder. I shiver as he places light, vague kisses from my ankle to my thigh. At some point I was expecting him to stop but it all happened faster than I was able to process it. I arch my back off the bed as I felt the first flick of his tongue on my clitoris. "God!" I squeal, bucking my hips. Tobias simply presses me back down on the bed, holding me at the waist, and then sucks on my clit without warning. I moan out in pleasure, trying not to move about too much but it was impossible. He was so dominating and irresistible. "M…more." I order. He complies, oh God he complies. Tobias darts his tongue inside of me and I start to grind against his face, trying desperately to get more. But he keeps me at the brink of release. Every time my breathing hitches he slows down which infuriates me. I don't how long it was before I realized that Tobias had pulled back and begun kissing me again. All I knew was that I felt empty and disappointed that I didn't get a release.

He grinds his hips against mine until I moan out in pleasure. "Tobias…p-please." I beg him. He glances at me, staring right into my eyes. "Are you absolutely positive, Tris?" he asks.

"Yes, for crying out loud, please. Make love to me, Tobias. I don't want to wait any longer." I reply.

That seems to do the trick because the next thing I knew was that he had discarded his underwear then reached into the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He kneels in between my legs and I can't help but stare. His erection was huge. I was impressed and smiled. I thanked whoever made my body run on need and desire at this moment otherwise I wouldn't have had the courage to do what I did. I wrap my fingers around him and he gasped. I was surprised at how I could make him feel so much pleasure with just one touch. I tighten my grip and he hisses then starts to rock his hips, back and forth slowly. He manages to break free then roll the condom over his erection. Tobias flicked his eyes back to mine.

"Having fun?" he smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

I nod. "Definitely." I reach for his shoulders and bring him down close to me, his erection bulging into my thigh. Tobias kisses my hungrily but gently. I hold my hands at his face, brushing the end of his hair with my fingers.

"This is going to hurt, Tris." He mumbled. "Tell me if you want to stop."

I nod again. He pushes himself inside of me. At first it was a strange sensation. But then pain sliced through me like a blade. I wince and gasp at the same time, though, Tobias keeps pushing in until there was no more left of him. He murmured apologies in my ear, on my neck and shoulder. I couldn't move, too terrified that I would feel more pain. A tear rolls down my face but Tobias kisses it away. I run my hands along his back, over every curve of muscle, trying to tell him that I just needed a moment. But everything didn't matter anymore as I heard him speak in a husky, seductive voice. "You're so tight, Tris."

I gasp then begin to move against him; he didn't need any further encouragement. Tobias started out slow and then we built up speed until I was crying out his name. "Tris." He hissed in pleasure. The pain had reduced to a dull throb now but I could easily ignore it. I meet his every thrust with my own which drived me crazy. Tobias' free hand reached down and started to rub my clit. I gasp out again, on a pleasure over-load. I kiss Tobias roughly, feeling my end arriving. In that moment it felt like everything shattered. My body went rigid and I think that I called out Tobias' name but it was lost in the moment. I ride out my euphoria, blushing. Tobias releases just seconds after I do then we're on the bed, laying next to each other, breathing heavily.

I snuggle in close to his body, stilling blushing but added with a smile. "That was amazing." I whisper.

"You bet." He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Tris, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tobias." I whisper against his chest.


End file.
